Zuko's kid Sis
by JoHnNy CaStLe
Summary: Danny has a little sister, Nicole, and he is so protective of her... but what happens when Kenickie and her get involved. Find out inside. Rated T to be safe, rating may change.
1. A ShoeIn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone besides Nicole. Not Kenicke or Rizzo or Johnny or -sob-

**A/N:** I know Nicole is a Mary Sue, but so is Sandy so… HA!

**Ch. 1 – A Shoe-In**

**Danny's POV**

"Danny, I don't know…" my kid sister was saying, "I mean, I _am_ a year younger then all of you, even if I am in your grade." Her sky blue eyes widened as they followed a pink car that had turned onto our street. I knew this as Rizzo's car, the symbol of the Pink Ladies.

"Come on Nicole, you'll be fine" I assured her. I cupped her chin lightly and pulled up the collar of my leather jacket, lighting up a cigarette.

She attempted to smile and turned to face the Pink Ladies car that had pulled into our driveway. This would be her first year at Rydell High School, and she was starting as a senior. At least she would start with a cool rep and good friends. She was a shoe-in for the Pink Ladies, because she was my baby sister, Nicole Zuko.

I wasn't so keen on her outfit this morning. Her long jet black hair was back in a ponytail, tied with a pink ribbon, festive right? She had on a pair of rolled up pedal pushers with black heels and a black button up polo shirt with the bottom button and the top two buttons undone.

She looked back at me and waved before putting the new pink jacket around her shoulders and sliding into the backseat of the car by Marty and Jan. The car skidded out of the driveway and down the street, beeping as it passed me. I smiled and waved until the car was out of sight when Kenicke's hunk of junk pulled into the driveway.

I immediately changed my face into a bad boy frame and swaggered over to the car before hopping over the door into the shot gun. Kenicke revved the motor and peeled out after the pink mustang.

**Nicole's POV**

"So you skipped a grade huh?" Rizzo asked me, looking into the rearview mirror to see my expression.

"Yeah, third." I said and Rizzo cocked an eyebrow at me before seeing the rusty car behind us.

"Hey guys, it's the T-Birds… let's give them a show." She said, she leaned on the horn and Frenchy leaned out the passenger's window, waving frantically. Marty and Jan leaned out the other window so I leaned out the window on my side, my black ponytail whipping around my face. I spotted Danny, my lifeline, and waved. He saw me, and said something to Kenicke in the driver's seat who nodded. He leaned on the horn and almost as if on cue, all the guys in the car put on hand in their mouth, one up in the air, and wolf whistled. That seemed enough for everyone else so they ducked back into the car. I started to climb back in also but my hair ribbon flew off of my head. I shrugged it off and rolled up my window, then laughed with the other ladies.

"Did you see Zuko?" Mart asked and everyone else sighed dreamily.

"Ewwww… my brother?" I asked and everyone laughed, I had to laugh too.


	2. Nicole? Are you sure?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone but Nicole.

**Thanks to: **Pyromaniac2009 and nathansprincess for reviewing!

**Ch. 2**

**Kenicke's POV**

Once the Pink Ladies ducked back into their car I turned in my seat, taking my hands off the wheel and not paying attention to the road. The only reason I got my license was because the person at the DMV was a hot chick who wanted my number.

"Anyone know who the new Pink Lady is?" I asked. Danny was too busy cursing me out to hear me, he had grabbed the wheel and was steering from the passenger's seat. Doody and Putzie shook their heads and Sonny said, "I wish I had man." And he made a three stooges sound.

"Guys, be cool." I said. I rolled my eyes and turned forward, as I did that a pink ribbon hit me in the face, "What the-" I remembered that the new Pink Lady was wearing a pink ribbon in her hair, so I stuck the ribbon in the chest pocket of my lather jacket. I took the wheel from Danny as we pulled into the Rydell High School parking lot.

I parked next to Rizzo's pink mustang and all the T-Birds got out, followed by Danny, then me. I saw the new pink lady; she was facing the opposite direction of me, talking to Rizzo and Marty. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her butt, "Who's she?" I asked.

She took a sharp intake of breath and turned to face me, "God. Kenicke!" she said. She sounded a cross between angry and relieved.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I've only known you since I was four." She retorted, giving me a funny look, "Do you feel alright?"

"Nicole?" My voice got high and squeaky and I didn't know what to say. I just squeezed Danny Zuko's kid sister.

"What's the matter Kenicke?" Rizzo asked, "Didn't recognize little Zuko here?" she smiled almost evilly.

"Geez Riz, you gotta call me that?" Nicole asked, grimacing and turning to face Riz. She turned back to me and looked me over. I looked backwards at the rest of the T-Birds, they didn't know Nicole like I did, and they looked ready to pounce.

"Hi, I'm Sonny." Sonny said, kissing the back of Nicole's hand and smiling at her.

"I'm Nicole, Danny's little sister." She said, Sonny dropped her hand and stepped back as Danny walked up the walkway to the stairs in front of the high school where we were all standing.

"I see you guys met Nicole." Danny said, smirking and ruffling her hair. Nicole made a face and tried to get all of her hairs back into place, "What happened to your hair ribbon?" he asked.

"I lost it on the ride over here." Nicole replied, simple enough. I pulled the ribbon out of my pocket and put it into my hand. I squeezed it and thought for a second, then put it back into my pocket, the bell rang, "Let's get to class knuckle heads." I said, lighting up. The rest of the T-Birds walked up the stairs after me. I still had Nicole's ribbon, in my right chest pocket of my T-Bird's jacket, and for some reason I felt like a traitor.

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to update. I have another story in progress and I am thinking up another. I will not update again until I get two more reviews.


	3. The Ribbon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but Nicole.

**Thanks to: **Everyone who reviewed!

**A/N:** Sandy doesn't really exist in this story because it's a love story between Kenicke and Nicole… can someone tell me if I'm spelling Kenicke right? PM me if you want to be in the story, and tell me what you want to be/do.

**Chapter 3**

**The Ribbon**

**Kenicke's POV**

I had the ribbon with me until lunch. I was hanging outside with the rest of the T-Birds, man are they knuckleheads, besides Danny of course. Danny's my best friend, which is why I, Kenicke, and guilty. I can't get Nicole out of my mind. I was playing with the ribbon in my hand when Sonny took it from me, "What's this Kenicke? Like to play dress up when we're not around?"

"Give me that!" I said, grabbing it from his hands and putting it back into my pocket, but Danny had seen.

"Ain't that Nick's ribbon?" he asked, taking the ribbon out of my pocket and examining it.

"I thought so but I wasn't sure, I'll give it to her after English." I said casually, taking the ribbon back and putting it back in my pocket. I took out a comb and ran it through my hair.

"Man I'm worried about her, all the Pink Ladies get eaten up by those guys, do you think I should look out for her?" Danny asked me.

"Nah man, I got it covered, don't worry, nobody'll be messing with her." I replied._ Not if I can help it._

**Danny's POV**

Man, I wonder why Kenicke kept that damn hair ribbon, I would've thought he would've just tossed it aside, oh well.

I waited for Kenicke outside of gym class, "You give her the ribbon?" I asked. Kenicke nodded, "Yeah, she was grateful." He said.

I chuckled at that, "It's her favorite ribbon." I said, then because I felt so girly saying ribbon a lot, I took out a cigarette and lit it, "Did you see any new meat?" I asked him, leaning against the mats in the gym.

Kenicke nodded, "I saw this chick in registration." He moaned and smirked. He leaned back on the mats and looked sideways at me.

"Were her jugs bigger then Annette's?" I asked curiously, standing up straight and blowing out smoke.

"Nobody's jugs are bigger then Annette's buddy." Kenicke replied, and we both had a good laugh before we headed home. I saw Nicole climbing into Rizzo's car, in the front seat this time, and wave at me. I smiled and waved back at her, then I knocked the ashes off the end of my cigarette.

"Hey Danny, let's go… we're heading to Burger Palace buddy." Putzie said from the back seat, I jumped over the door into the front seat and beeped the horn from where I was sitting. Kenicke revved the motor and blasted out of the parking lot, all of us were whooping and hollering.

**Nicole's POV**

I wonder why Kenicke kept my ribbon for so long, I mean he must've known it was mine, he gave it to me years ago_. Maybe he forgot, _I told myself.

"Zuk?" Rizzo was saying, I snapped out of my trance and looked in the rearview mirror to Frenchy for help, she nodded.

"Yeah, definitely." I said smiling. Rizzo looked satisfied and turned up the radio. _Phew_. I looked at Frenchy gratefully and hummed along with the tune of some Elvis song, I never remember the names, just the words.

"I love this song…" Marty was saying, she snapped her fingers and Frenchy, her and Jane, moved from side to side with the music. I laughed and turned around to face the road, we were at my house.

"See you later girls." I said, opening the door before it came to a stop, I was about to close it when Riz said.

"Hey Zuk, I'm havin' a sleepover tonight at my house, you want to come." Frenchy was nodding vigorously from the backseat.

"Sure, Danny'll drive me over later." I said smiling. Rizzo smiled approvingly and I slammed the door, seconds before it peeled out of the driveway and down the street.


End file.
